BORED
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: One day, Jack Spicer visits Chase Young only to find the Heylin master not at home. Bored out of his mind, the teen begins to make his own fun.CHACK ONE-SHOT


**Well, I'm back from Otakon 2009(had a great time at the convention and at the VAMPS concert!) and I'm ready to write some more CHACK! **

****PLEASE READ TO THE END OF THIS FOR A SPECIAL OFFER!****

**SUMMARY: One day, Jack Spicer visits Chase Young only to find the Heylin master not at home. Bored out of his mind, the teen begins to make his own fun.**

**WARNING: Male/Male, shounen-ai, yaoi, slash, boy on boy, what ever you choose to call it, innuendo and sexual references.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui created the amazing show called Xiaolin Showdown, I simply use it as a base to write fan-fiction in my free time.**

**B-O-R-E-D**

"Hello?"

-SILENCE-

"Chase, are you here?"

-ABSOLUTE SILENCE-

"This better not be one of your creepy "waiting around in the shadows, ready to scare the crap out of me" tricks . . . "

-BORDER-LINE "JUST PLAIN CREEPY" SILENCE-

"Hmm . . . I guess Chase isn't here."

Taking off his helipack and sitting down on a nearby step, Jack Spicer lets out a sigh that reverberates against the cavernous walls of Chase Young's evil lair. The echo only further proving the absence of one dragon warlord.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" -muses the teen to himself. "I came all the way over here to see a certain recluse who chooses today of all days to actually venture outside. . . Figures."

Resting his head in pale hands, the young genius stares at the entrance of the mountain abode hoping to see a familiar silhouette enter. Unfortunately, Jack Spicer wasn't one to simply sit around twiddling his thumbs and wait for anything. So after approximately seven minutes (a personal best for the youth), he stands up and begins idly wandering around the dragon's expansive lair.

Despite all the times he had visited the citadel, the Heylin master's number one fan was in constant awe of it's regality. Ancient architecture inspired by the palaces of distant and lost civilizations combine to form a home and fortress suitable for the Dark Prince. As he walks down the vast marble halls, the tech wiz admires the various antiquities that attest to the immortal's travels throughout his eventful life span. The teen being beyond careful to only look with his eyes and not his butterfingered hands.

Now, Jack wasn't a huge fan of antiques, but he knew enough to know that the vast collection could easily pay the national debt of the five permanent members of the U.N. Security Council - twice.

As the evil apprentice makes his way around the evil palace, the large jungle cats pass by him occasionally - the felines long used to the pale adolescent's presence around their master. So, with no more than an acknowledging glance or low growl, they leave him to his explorations.

Eventually, the Goth's feet lead him to Chase's bedroom, a room he had occupied on many nights but never got a chance to look around. Prying open one of the heavy doors, the lithe body easily slips into the spacious chambers. Since it is early afternoon, the room is illuminated by the sunlight that pours in from the stained glass windows, creating a relaxing blue-green hue in the room. A light scent of incense fills the teen's nose with each breath. The subtle blend of lavender and jasmine, in addition to a scent Jack never could quite place, always managed to instantly relax the over-active youth. He spots the large and unbelievably soft futon that was covered in embroidered, black sheets in the center of the room. A faint blush crosses the young face as memories from his past stays in the Heylin's bedroom run through his head. Taking in the finer details of the dragon's chambers, cerise eyes notice a pair of mahogany double doors further in the room. Circling around the bed that could comfortably fit at least five people, the albino heads over to investigate.

_I wonder what they lead to . . ._

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Jack opens the doors revealing the contents of what appears to be the evil lord's closet. Robes, cheongsams, and other Chinese-styled clothing of various cloths, textures, and patterns hang in the closet. There are even a few copies of the armor that the immortal warrior was so fond of neatly stored on a wooden rack. Pale fingers graze over the intricate details of the metal work before picking it up to test the armor's weight.

_This thing looks heavy, but it's actually pretty light-weight. Whoever welded this, definitely knew what they were doing . . . I wonder if Chase would ever let me run some diagnostic tests on it._

As the metal worker admires the craftsmanship of the dragon lord's armor, already planning how to better hone his own welding skills, a thought crosses his mind. One of those dangerous thoughts that most people ignored or chalked up to an over-active imagination, an idea that a normal evil teen genius would've laughed off.

However, Jack Spicer was B-O-R-E-D, and boredom always overrode fear.

A toothy, Joker-like grin crosses the young face and distorts his features in a way that would startle even the Heylin master himself. Within a few moments, black clothing leaves Jack's body and is replaced with the underclothing and armor of Chase Young. Since the immortal has a larger build, the clothing bunches in places and the armor is quite loose. But, with some imaginative fixes, the teen genius adjusts the outfit to fit comfortably on his lean frame. Staring in a nearby mirror, the tech wiz checks out the ancient clothing on his body, the armor making his physique seem slightly larger then usual.

"This is so cool!" - squeals Jack, letting his inner fan boy show. "Now, if only I had a long, black wig with a greenish tint to it . . ."

As he ponders this, the long-time fan of the warlord makes his way out of the bedroom, fully clad in the ancient armor. He continues his exploration of the citadel, all the while pretending to be Chase Young - his arms folded behind his back, perfectly imitating his draconic master. As a tiger passes the young genius, it does a double-take. It's eyes told the feline that the human was Jack Spicer, but it's nose picked up the distinct scent of the dragon. The jungle cat is further surprised when it hears Jack snaps his fingers EXACTLY like the command the feline warrior had been trained to obey.

"Bring a beverage to my lab, preferably something carbonated."

The teen had even managed to effectively imitate Chase's speech and vocal patterns. Deciding to humor the boy, the tiger turns and makes its' way towards the kitchen area of the lair.

Eventually, Jack makes his way back to the main foyer, resigned to return to waiting patiently for the dragon warrior. It has been approximately an hour since he arrived to visit the Heylin warlord - and he was still nowhere to be seen. The teen returns to his spot on the stairs and rests a chin in his now-gloved hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a group of four lion cubs playing and horsing around nearby. As the young felines gently bite and nip each other, Jack remembers that he had forgotten to name them.

_Chase said I could give them names, but how do you name a lion, let alone four of them?_

Noticing a red gaze on them, the four cubs stop their play and bound over to their favorite playmate. With a combination of mews and gentle purring, they all begin begging for attention from the armor-clad youth. A gloved hand reaches down to pick up the smallest feline, and incidentally his favorite. The male cub was the runt of the litter, but he had this adorable way of staring at the teen whenever he went on long rants, as if he were actually listening. On occasion, the small lion would even cock his head to the side, giving the impression that he was genuinely interested in the genius' scatter-brained ramblings.

"So, what do you think I should name you guys?"

The cub responds with a small mew as it sits in Jack's lap, his siblings had long returned to their game at the teenager's sandaled feet.

"Well, you're not much help."- replies the villain-in-training. "Let's see . . . maybe you guys should have a theme to your names . . . I know! I'll name you guys after my favorite cartoon characters, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! You get first pick little guy, Leonardo or Michelangelo?"

The question is answered with a less-than-enthusiastic whine.

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

Racking his brain for a suitable quartet of names, a frustrated sigh leaves the young goth. It wasn't like Jack lacked any kind of creativity, he had single-handedly named plenty of robots, inventions, plans for world domination, pet goldfish, and even his own team of baby dinosaurs(thanks to the Rio Reverso). The difference between those instances and this one was that Chase had entrusted **him** to do it - and he really didn't want to let the evil overlord down.

_Okay, since a certain un-named feline is against being named after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - which would have been awesome since I could just tell Chase I named them after famous artist instead of cartoon characters . . . Maybe I should pick something more practical, like the four seasons? . . . Naw, that's lame . . . How about the four states of matter . . . What the hell am I thinking? Who in their right mind would name a lion Solid, Liquid, Gas, or Plasma? . . . Let's see, it has to be something that Chase would actually appreciate . . . URRRAAAAGH! There has to be something!_

Noticing the teen was immersed in his own thoughts, the small feline in his lap gets tired of being ignored and stands up on it's hind legs. Resting it's front paws on the armor-covered shoulder for stability, he begins to lick a pale cheek to get some attention. The tickling feeling of the small tongue causes Jack to giggle, snapping him out of his reverie.

"S-stop it," - orders the genius between laughs. "I'm trying to think of names, Pipsqueak!"

As the words leave his lips, an idea occurs to him. . .

"That's it! Maybe the monks can help me come up with something . . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun begins to set, Chase Young finally returns to his secluded mountain abode. The ancient warrior's entire day had been spent hunting for _ingredients_ for his Lao Mang Long Soup so was in a particularly foul mood.

Actually, _foul_ was an understatement.

Since dragons were increasingly rare these days, as humanity and the modern age had forced them into the hiding, collecting the active ingredient to his potion had become an even greater hassle. The only nearby dragons were Dojo and Chucky Choo, who were both residents of Xiaolin Temples. Deciding that engaging the Xiaolin monks or Guan would be an unneeded annoyance, Chase had traveled to halfway around the world to the deep caverns of the Andes mountains. The active volcanoes of the South America mountain range provided the last dragon colony with the constant high temperatures necessary to incubate their heat-sensitive eggs.

To ensure that the rare species would thrive for future consumption, the evil mastermind had decided to only kill one adolescent male dragon every decade or so. They were the most potent for his brew as full-grown adults proved to be too ornery and the young didn't possess enough magic for the appropriate efficacy. However, fighting off the fire reptiles to get to one, instead of just killing them all, proved to be more time-consuming than the Heylin lord had expected.

So annoyed and exhausted, the evil master had trudged into the lair with his kill draped over one shoulder. His arrival was greeted by Nanali(the alpha lioness) and Kovu(the alpha lion), who quickly relieve the lord of the dragon's corpse. Looking around the evil fortress, golden eyes spot a familiar looking helipack lying on the floor. His nose picks up the intoxicating scent of his mate, the aroma instantly dispersing his foul mood. Following the trail, a squeal of delight reaches his ears that makes the dark prince stop dead in his tracks. The kind of squeal that he would coax out of his mate in the middle of passionate, mind-blowing sex.

Problem was, the Heylin couple weren't having sex at the moment.

"Pedrosa, stop tickling me! It's bad enough you got me all messy, if Chase sees what you did, he's gonna kill me!"

Pure, unadulterated shock is plastered on the immortal's face at the exclamation. His mind has completely shut down as he tries to make sense of what his ears just heard. Before he can react, another sound is heard throughout the lair.

"Toho, get your paws off of Omi! He's way too small for you to use as your personal play toy. Besides, he's already _my_ favorite."

Now Chase is shocked and just plain confused by the fragments of conversation emanating from one of the extra bedrooms in the rear of the mountainous palace - the one Jack used as a makeshift lab. The only area of the citadel with electricity, care of a portable, industrial-strength generator. As he makes his way to the laboratory to investigate, he hears another outburst.

"Bailey, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop tugging on tha- OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! Now we're all covered in your mess and we'll all have to take ANOTHER group bath!"

Upon hearing that last exclamation, Chase morphs into his dragon form and bounds down the marble hallway. Flashes of the depraved, sexual acts inflicted upon his mate(by anyone other than him) only serve to feed the Heylin's rage. The only thing keeping a part of his sanity intact was the accompanying thoughts of what he intended to do to the Xiaolin monks for even daring to touch what was his. Crashing through the door, the large reptile narrows his amber eyes in fury.

"What in the deepest pits of Hell, is going on here?!" -roars the dragon.

"**C-CHASE?!! **This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

Surveying the room and it's five occupants, rage turns into genuine surprise. For the first time in ages, the all-powerful reptile was truly shocked by what he saw. Jack, still dressed from head to toe in the warlord's trademark armor, is on his hands and knees blotting out grape soda from the well-worn couch sitting in front of a television set. At Chase's entrance, the genius had been frozen in his tracks along with his the four companions that were strewn in various positions on the comfy furniture.

The fact that these companions were a lot smaller, fluffier, and less-human than he imagined had left the warlord at a complete loss of words. Taking his silence as a bad sign, since Chase was still in his dragon form, Jack begins nervously rambling away an explanation.

"Y-you see Chase, I was sitting around waiting for you to get back, but I got bored and decided to walk around the lair, right? Anyway, I kinda, sorta found your extra suits of armor and was like 'I should totally try one of them on!', so I did. And I was really careful, like extra careful even for me, so that I wouldn't get it messed up and I swear I was going to take it off after an hour or so - honest! But then I decided to watch a movie with the 'kids' here and then Bailey decided to spill grape soda over everyone, although, I should've known that grape soda and hyperactive lion cubs wouldn't be a great mix . . . Anyway, I'll clean it really, REALLY well and it'll be good as new, _well as new as ancient armor can get_, but I'm really sorry!"

After that barrage of words, Chase blinks a few times to get his bearings on the situation. Staring at his mate, then at the four grape soda-soaked cubs who have resumed playing, and then back at his mate who is warily gauging his reaction. In his present state of shock, the dragon manages to shift back to his human form.

"Bailey?"

Red eyes widen at the odd question that slips out of Chase's mouth, no doubt the result of his mind being so over flooded with inquiries that the simplest one was asked first. Assuming that the immortal's change back to his normal humanoid form indicated that he had calmed down, a smile appears on the youth's face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I named the lion cubs!"

Picking up the largest cub that had the calmest demeanor, Jack holds it up for Chase's inspection. The feline simply meows to his master.

"This one is Bailey, obviously he's the biggest of the four, and a little clumsy, but he just a big ol' sweet heart, aren't you?"

As Jack coddles the young lion, he playfully rubs the white underbelly earning a purr. Glancing to the two cubs play fighting on the other side of the couch, he rolls his eyes.

"They're at it AGAIN? I swear those two fight ALL THE TIME!" -comments the genius as he separates the lone female cub and her brother with his foot. "The girl is pretty feisty, so her name is Toho. This little troublemaker is kinda the leader of the group and likes to assert himself, but Toho is the only one who doesn't tolerate it, so I named him Pedrosa."

As he finishes the explanation, the runt of the litter manages to jump onto Jack's back in a hug-like tackle and starts nuzzling the goth under his chin.

"And this little guy, who just can't seem to get enough of me, is Omi."

"You named them after the Xiaolin monks?"

"Well their last names anyway, except for Omi - I don't think he has one . . . I figured you'd get a kick out of having warriors with names of the monks, but I can change them if you want-"

Jack's ramblings are silenced when a gloved hand runs through his hair. The nervous blush on pale cheeks revealing that the genius had agonized over picking names, all in an attempt to select ones that would please the man before him.

"The names are suitable."

"REALLY!" - exclaims the young villain, his face lighting up with childlike glee. "I mean, cool."

"Now, would you be so obliging as to explain _this_?" -asks Chase, gesturing to the armor covering his apprentice's thin frame.

"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to know what it would look like on me. You don't mind, do you?"

"It is rather flattering to know that you still idolize me, cute even."

"Well if you didn't mind, then why did you charge in here all 'dragoned out' looking like you were going to disembowel someone?" - the genius inquires innocently.

The question causes the cool smirk to quickly leave the aristocrat's face as he remembers the earlier thoughts that crossed his mind. A dark and aggravated look settles on the features of the dragon as he answers his young companion.

"Let's just say that your earlier exclamations were very misleading."

At that statement, both Jack and Omi-cub tilt their heads to the side cutely. Replaying the last twenty minutes or so in his head, ruby eyes widen with realization. A mixed look of dread and embarrassment crosses the teen's face as it dawns on him what his outbursts sounded like.

"I guess that did sound pretty bad . . . but c'mon Chase, do you really think I'd ever cheat on you, after all I had to do to _get_ you?! Not to mention that there is NO WAY, in this life or any other, that I would ever engage in some weird, freaky, five-way orgy - **especially** with the Xiaolin Monks! . . . what the _hell_ was going through that incredibly sexy mind of yours?"

Soft lips press against the warlord's own, wordlessly reassuring that he only had eyes for the powerful warrior before him. Not one to be outdone, the elder returns the affectionate gesture, his mouth devouring the sweet taste of the young evil genius with insatiable fervor. When they part, a goofy smile is plastered on the goth's face.

"Forgive me, Jack. I assure you that I have nothing but the utmost faith in you as my apprentice and mate."

"Huh?-Oh right! **That's** what we were talking about before you practically tried to suck my face off. . ." -trails the younger villain. The last part said under his breath with a satisfied smirk on his face.

With a snap of aristocratic fingers, the mess of grape soda on Jack and the lion cubs is cleaned, leaving everything as it was before the mishap. Little Omi jumps off of the teen and joins his siblings on the floor with a yawn. Since they had a busy day, the cubs all pile on top of each other to sleep in a fluffy and adorable heap.

Chase had also changed his and Jack's clothing to that of their normal sleepwear. The dragon lord was wearing a loose-fitting, jade shirt and black pants while his consort is wearing a large t-shirt that hangs off his torso and blue pajama pants. Reclining on the couch, golden eyes stares at the boy standing before him, a confused expression etched on a pale face.

"If you ever get tired of standing there all night, I could always suggest a more comfortable position."

The innuendo snaps the genius out of his stupor as he hurries to cuddle up to the Heylin master. Since Chase was part cold-blooded, the reptile often used him as a personal body heater - not that Jack minded one bit. In fact, the teen had taken to wearing pajamas that were made of extra soft materials, just to entice the dragon to participate in the typical couple behavior. As he lulled into relaxation by the steady beat of the Heylin's strong heart, Jack snuggles closer to the older man.

"What is this film called?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, a scarlet gaze looks to the screen.

"I dunno, the 'kids' picked it out. Though, by the looks of it, I'd guess it's Miyazaki's _Spirited Away _. . . for some weird reason, I've always really liked this movie."

Indulging in yet another one of his mate's countless idiosyncrasies, and not even bothering to ask how a quartet of animals without pose-able thumbs or knowledge of modern cinema managed to do such a task as pick out a movie, Chase simply stares at the screen before them. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches the young villain in his arms. The way his lover's crimson eyes would react to the visual medium managed to entrance the dragon lord.

_At the very least, Jack Spicer is a constant source of amusement - just watching him enjoy his modern forms of entertainment is captivating. Judging by the rate at which things are progressing, boredom will be all but a distant memory around here._

The thought causes a smirk to tug at his lips, the overlord quite content to enjoy the teen's presence, despite the ridiculous and zany additions to his formerly-stable life.

**THE END**

**The idea for this story had been in my mind for a while, but I finally got around to writing/typing it. To be perfectly honest, if I was Jack and had access to Chase's stuff, this is what I would do.**

**I hope you enjoyed my work and that you leave a comment/creative criticism. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Author's note/References:**

**- I think 'butterfingered' is becoming one of my new favorite adjectives(It's a real word, look it up).**

**- Permanent UN Security Council nations: United States, United Kingdom China, Russia, and France.**

**- Chase's bedroom: I decided to give it more of an Asian theme, after all the man is Chinese, and futons (authentic ones, actually from China and/or Japan, not WalMart) are ridiculously comfy and great for the back.**

**- Dragon stuff: I made most of it up, though I did reference some stuff I saw on this mockumentary National Geographic did on Dragons awhile back. (I picked the Andes mountains since it's the longest mountain range in the world and has a lot of volcanic activity)**

**- I recently watched a bunch of Xiaolin Showdown episodes (basically all my favorite Jack Spicer and Chase Young ones), so there some references from those.( BTW, I have no idea if these are in order)**

_**Master Monk Guan**_

_**Oil in the Family**_

_**Year of the Green Monkey**_

_**Hannibal's Revenge**_

**- The voice actor that plays Chase Young(Jason Marsden) has also lent his voice to a slew of other shows and movies. My personal favorite being his role as Haku/Kohaku River(another role as a dragon) in the movie Spirited Away. (If you haven't watched this movie, open a new window on your computer screen and rent it from , or buy it off RIGHT NOW!)**

**Since Miyazaki's long awaited newest film **_**Ponyo On A Cliff **_**- comes out August 14th****!, I figured I'd give Miyazaki-sensei a little bump. So, in the mean time, check out Hayao Miyazaki's other films if you haven't yet - they're all good.**

_**Spirited Away**_

_**Howl's Moving Castle**_

_**Princess Mononoke**_

_**Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind**_

_**The Castle in the Sky**_

_**Whisper of the Heart**_

_**KiKi's Delivery Service**_

_**My Neighbor Totoro**_

**(Just to name a few . . . )**

**BTW, The name of Chase's the alpha male lion - Kovu, was also Jason Marsden's role in Lion King II - Simba's Pride.**

**Special Announcement**

Since I was unable to get an art table at this year's Otakon, I plan on getting one next year(even if it kills me). In addition to selling prints of my work I also plan to sell a few one-shot comics(about 24 pages).

Here's where you guys come in.

I'm making a CHACK comic based on one of my one shots here on , so in a message or review I'd like you guys to tell me which one you'd like to see drawn out in a book(color cover/B&W interior with tone work). Whichever story below gets the most votes will be the one I'll make into a comic!

**_How To Care For Your Lizard_**

**_The Apprentice_**

**_B-O-R-E-D_**

AND(because I love you guys so much! - you have no idea how much your feedback helps me write) if you print out my thank-you email from your vote, you will get a free CHACK poster along with your purchase from me at the convention!

In the coming months, I'll post up purchasing information here and on my deviant art page if you are unable to attend the convention.

Thanks again!

Later Days,

NINJA-RENKA


End file.
